


The Stan Next Door

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Irene has a busy life. But one thing she always looks forward to is uploads by her favorite model. But one day when she gets some sudden time off, she meets an unexpected neighbor.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 19





	The Stan Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> A request I worked on. "g!p Seulgi lives in the apartment next door to Irene, when Irene hears some moans and checks it out."
> 
> If you would like to send me a request please send them to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com

Irene had a busy life. She was often away from her home. It seemed like she often didn't even get to see the sunlight anymore. She would leave for work before sunrise, and not get to leave the building until the sun was already setting. Even while working, she was in a room that didn't have any windows. The whole situation felt so bleak for her.

But one thing she could always look forward to, was that when she did get home, it was always nice and quiet. She had a decent sized town house, and could just relax as much as she wanted. And of course, she had her days where she wanted nothing more than to relax by getting herself off.

She would brose random videos from time to time. She had her favorite models to watch. But she had one she followed in particular. A girl named Seulgi. Some of the private content got posted to a public site. Edited down so much that you couldn't even see the good parts. But Irene was still so intrigued she had to look up her custom site and check her out.

The videos were simple enough. Seulgi would sit in her room and play with herself. Her cock was pretty impressive, and she would incorporate toys now and then. She had videos featuring herself just jerking off. And some featured her doing a "hands free" experience. Where she would set up a toy and get herself off from fucking her own ass on it without touching herself. And to Irene's surprise, she even had a special page to order some custom videos from her.

Irene didn't see herself as the type to order a custom video. But as the days passed, and the stress of her daily life got to her more and more, she found herself relying on Seulgi's uploads to help her unwind. Uploads didn't seem to have a set schedule. But whenever there was a new post, it was always the highlight of her day. After following her for a while, Irene decided it couldn't hurt to make an order.

"It'll start to get sad if my disposable income gets any bigger." She said to herself. As if she had to justify her decision to anyone. Letting out a sigh as she typed in her info into the boxes. In a box labeled special details, she filled in, "If possible, can you make it dedicated to someone named Irene?"

She clicked send and the order was placed. And she immediately realized her mistake. Her credit card was going to show her name. And she realized too late that Seulgi would see she just had it personalized for herself, when she wanted to pretend it was being bought for someone else. She let out a heavy sigh, and decided to just close the page. What's done is done. Now she just had to wait for her video to get sent to her.

\- - -

A few days had passed, and Irene was going through her usual routine. Because it was an upcoming holiday in the city her job was located in, they were letting the employees out a little early. She was able to leave and head home just after lunch. She stepped outside and felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Something she normally only got to enjoy on the weekends. She couldn't wait to get home.

As she arrived home, she walked around and set her bag down. She was planning on making herself lunch. But something seemed odd. She could hear something coming from upstairs. It sounded as if she had porn playing. She knew there was no way she could have done that. She never watched it before work.

She walked up to her room, and saw that her computer was off. It was completely shut down. She was convinced she heard it. But she told herself she must have been just imagining it. She headed back out of her room, and started to hear it again. The sound of someone moaning. The sound was confusing her. She never heard something like that in her home before.

"Ahh! Fuck!" The voice shouted.

Irene started to feel al little confused. Her body wanted to get turned on by it. But it still felt weird. She had no idea who it was. Maybe her neighbor had a partner over. She tried to ignore it, but the more she heard the voice, the more familiar it sounded to her. She just couldn't place where she knew it from.

"Irene!" the voice shouted

Irene was stunned. "What the hell?!" She suddenly felt a little afraid of the possibilities.

Maybe some pervert has been watching her all this time. Maybe they were keeping an eye on her, and they didn't know she could hear them. She could be in danger and had no idea. The person next door might not have known she came home early. This could have been going on every time she went to work and never even realized it. But still. The more she heard the voice, the more she it bothered her that she couldn't place it. Then it suddenly hit her.

"Why does that sound like Seulgi?" She thought to herself.

She put her ear against the wall. It didn't make much of a difference. The firewall between them was still muffling the voice just enough to keep it from being clear. She had to make up her mind. Either just sit around and be uncomfortable, or go meet her neighbor and see what was actually going on over there.

Irene gathered her courage, and decided to go introduce herself. She knocked on the door, and waited for a few moments. Soon she could hear someone aproaching it on the other side. When it opened, a girl with a bright smile greeted her.

"Hi!"

Irene was caught off guard by who she saw, and didn't even notice she was just standing there without saying anything. It really was Seulgi. It was hard for her to even comprehend the chances of it happening. But here she was.

"Uh... Hi. I live next door. And uh.. The noise... And..." Irene stuttered. She became too nervous to get her words out.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I didn't know you could hear e. I know I was getting pretty loud. You must have been putting up with that for so long without me knowing." Seulgi tried to apologize to her.

"No, I'm usually away at work at this house. This was my first time hearing it."

Seulgi stopped her, and asked her to come inside. The girl followed her in as the front door was closed. She couldn't help but take a peak at her ass as she watched her walk ahead of her and guide her into the living room.

"This is such an awkward way of finally meeting my neighbor. I asked for the end house. But I knew I would probably end up bothering the person that still ended up living next to me on one side." She tried to explain. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Seulgi."

"Irene" She replied. Still kind of surprised this was happening.

Seulgi started to explain herself. "I know this might be embarrassing for you. But I already have an idea who you are. And I'm pretty sure you know me already." Irene looked at her blankly. Trying to figure out what she meant. "I saw he information from your order. I noticed it was coming from the same city. So I got curious and looked into the billing information a little more closely. That's when I found out my neighbor was ordering a video. I moved here pretty recently, so we just never ran into each other. But I know you leave during the day. So I try to record while you aren't home. I didn't want to bother you with any noise from all that."

The older girl sat as she tried to take this all in. She had such a hard time believing any of this was real. Finally, she snapped out of her daze, and started trying to figure out what to even do now.

"I'm so sorry for coming over here and disturbing you. You don't even have to d finish the video. I'll let you keep the money, and we can pretend this never happened." She tried to explain and make her way out of the home.

"Wait!" Seulgi tried to stop her from walking away. "I have an idea. Since custom videos are private, no one will ever see it other than you. So how about we make a special one. We can do a video together. And I'll send you the recording after I edit it."

Irene hesitated. But the offer was intriguing to her. She had a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she couldn't help but take it. She was lead to the bedroom. When she got there, she instantly recognized it. She was seeing it from new angles. But she recognized it. The bed. The decorations. Everything was just like the videos.

Seulgi switched on the cameras, and began to undress. The older girl followed. Taking her clothes off and put them in a neat pile. She at down on the bed, and laid back. Trying to calm herself down. Her heart was racing from her nerves. Seulgi got onto the bed and crawled toward her on her hands and knees. Looking her in the eyes as she moved forward. She leaned her head in and began to kiss her softly.

As their tongues mixed with each other, Seulgi took one hand, and began to touch between her thighs. Her thin fingers slipped inside, and started to softly move. Her wet slit already making sounds as they moved. Seulgi's dick began to get hard as she broke the kiss to start gently biting the girl's lower lip.

Seulgi backed up a little, and pulled her by the hips. After repositioning their bodies, she took Irene's legs, and put them back. Her pussy in full view. Already glistening from her own wetness. She took her tip and started to rub it against her vulva. Slowing down once it touched her clit, and moving at an agonizingly slow pace, until she pulled back down and rubbed back toward her hole again.

"Please put it in me..." Irene begged softly.

Seulgi smirked as she heard her words. She angled herself, and pushed it in. Feeling her tights walls grab onto her as she went deeper. The girl moved at a slow pace at first. Giving her time to get used to her size. She Kept her eyes locked on her face. Watching her expression as her mind already started to melt. Seulgi picked up her pace, and started to pound into her. The bed under them starting to bounce back against their bodies' pressure.

Irene was starting to lose her focus. She put her arms around the back of Seulgi's neck, and pulled her in closer. Kissing her deeply again, and feeling Seulgi changing her angle of thrusts in response. Her closed eyes clenched tighter as she felt herself cum. Her body squeezing hard around Seulgi. The girl stopped trusting as she felt it. Worried she might let herself finish to early, she pulled out. As she did, the girl under her started to squirt. Splashing a bit up into the air, and hitting her lower stomach.

Seulgi guided them into a new position. Taking the place of laying on the bed, and getting Irene to get on top of her. She thought she was about to start riding. But felt hands puling her back. The younger girl pulled her pussy close to her lips and began to eat her out. Her tongue instantly pressuring and teasing her clit. Waves of heat began to run through Irene's body as she felt herself being driven crazy. She hurried and got her head down to start sucking her cock.

As the girls continued, one of Seulgi's hands started to get bold. She stuck one finger into the girl's ass. She moaned in a she felt the unexpected intrusion. Although she couldn't say she minded it. Before long, a second finger was put in to help loosen her up. She got more intense with her licking and sucking as she continued to push her own head up and down. Coating the cock in her saliva.

A hard smack across her ass was felt. She jumped as the signal hit her. But she knew what it meant. She took her mouth away, and looked at the wet mess she left on her. Irene repositioned herself. Getting into reverse cowgirl. She guided the dick with her hand, and lined it up to her own asshole. She felt the tip touching it, and she slowly began to push herself onto it.

Irene gasped loudly as she pushed harder to get more of it inside of herself. Seulgi's hands rested on her hips. Giving her some encouragement as she moved, and letting off as she stopped. Making sure not to force her too much.

The older girl began bouncing up and down on her. Her hole resisting much more than the other had before. But she didn't want ot give up. It was too good. Her ass felt so full. And she swore she could feel the girl starting to throb now and then inside of her. Irene grunted now and then as she tried to endure the stretching she was putting herself through.

"Where do you want it?" Seulgi asked, as she felt herself starting to reach her peak.

"A-anywhere you want it..." She replied with a pant in her breathing.

Seulgi was overcome by the thought. She wanted to paint this beautiful girl in her cum, and was being given free reign to do as she pleased. She guided her off of her, and tried to hold it back. But she lost control. The tight hole was too much for her. She grabbed hold of herself, and started to blow her laod. Letting it shoot out, and splatter against Irene's lower back and ass. Irene felt the hot thick liquid hitting her in spurts. She stayed in a crouched pose as she waited for it to finish. Wishing each spurt wouldn't be the last. But eventually, it did have to come to an end.

Before she let her get too far away, Seulgi told the girl to hold still. She started to lick her own mess up off of her skin. Taking slow long strokes with her tongue, as she cleaned up the thick liquid off of her soft skin. With her mouth now full of her own cum, she crawled over and smiled at Irene. Wordlessly giving her a signal. Irene didn't even think. She leaned in and started to kiss her one last time. The 2 of them mixing her cum in their mouths. It began to melt as it started to lose its consistency. And the girls lost track of who had how much of it where.

Irene got more and more into it, and grabbed Seulgi by the back of her head. Taking a tight grip of her hair with her hands. Not wanting to let this end, and making the kiss more passionate. They collapsed on the mattress and laid together without separating their lips. Neither knew how long had passed, but they finally both gave up and let each other go. A slight bit of cum was still slipping down Irene's lip. Seulgi wiped it with her finger, and wiped it off on her own leg.

\- - -

After the girls had rested for a bit, and both cleaned themselves up, Irene decided it was time to head back to her own home. The cameras were shut off, while she was the first to go shower. Seulgi put her light set of clothes back on while she waited for her to finish and come back out. She guided the girl back to the door.

"I know this isn't what either of us planned on. But if you want, I can still edit this into a video for you. Or I can delete all of the footage. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Seulgi explained.

"I got way more than what I paid for." Irene said. "You don't owe me anything after all that."

The next day, Irene retuned to work. Sher usual schedule was back to taking up her days. And she never heard the sounds again. Seulgi really must have been recording during her work hours, just like she said. But after a week, Irene noticed something in her personal email account when she got home.

Seulgi had send her something with 2 attachments. A personalized message telling her how much fun she had accompanied them. Telling her that even if they never get a chance to meet up in their free time again, she will always remember how much she enjoyed herself when they were together. When Irene checked the videos, it was a very well edited video of their time together. And along with it was a bonus double length video of Seulgi recording a few solo scenes for her. Masturbating for her and calling her name as she did so.

Although she was nervous, and might have regretted her impulse purchase at first, Irene couldn't have been happier with the outcome.


End file.
